When universe intervenes
by vasso12345
Summary: It's been five years. Five years and he decided to appear now? I had come here to collect my racing thoughts and now all I could see was blackness... takes place during New Moon, lemons , AU B/J, B/E . Everything belongs to St. Meyer i own just the storyline
1. Chapter 1

Preface

BPOV

Time had been moving slowly since this afternoon's revelations. What I feared the most had come true not only in the middle of a really tough time, the worst possibly in the last two years, but also in the worst possible time of the year. It was getting colder in Forks as October neared but I could feel no cold in this moment as I drove through the trees up the old road that to the clearing. It was the only place I could imagine being alone with my thoughts. However I knew that the hole in my chest that never healed would be ripped up again.

But where else was I supposed to go? Jacob wouldn't be looking for me for sure so I couldn't stay at home waiting for him to come back. And I couldn't let Charlie know that something was wrong. I thought of calling Renee but she wouldn't understand. So my last resort was the meadow. I needed to be in a place where I felt safe even though I knew I wasn't. Jake would be furious if he found out I left for the woods unprotected as Victoria was still on the hunt. But then again would he even notice? Could he even 'see' me anymore? All he seemed to care about lately was her. I had believed in him. At the time it seemed exactly what I needed to hear. Now I had to face the truth. Now I wouldn't be the only one left behind. I killed the engine as neared the pathway that led to what used to be our meadow and tried to keep myself together.

….

It was like I could almost sense his presence again as I tried not to trip to the roots that seemed to cover every bit of the ground. The trees had really grown since the last time as was here. And of course everything reminded me of him. After all those years I had accepted the fact that I would never forget him. He was my first thought in the morning and my last before sleep overtook me. He haunted my dreams as well. And in some rear occasion the dreams would be happy. Flashes of us together. Of what we could have been. But that wouldn't last long.

Another step, another stone, another root. That was the only way that I could make it. I took the last turn and was met by the opening that I was looking for. And he was there. For a split second I could almost feel him beside me. I could even remember every detail of his face. Although all this time I had persuaded myself that I had forgotten how he looked like that image that flushed through my mind reminded me that I remembered everything like it was yesterday. My heart bit fast as I took a few steps and found myself in the middle of the meadow…

That was just a glimpse of the real story. If you liked it please review and tell me what you think of it…

thanks for reading !


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all of you who reviewed and favorite my story I hope this won't disappoint you either…. Enjoy :)

I sensed his delicate movement beside me and I knew it was morning. Even thought I had my eyelids closed I felt the sun pouring through the windows. I laid there still hearing his soundless steps inside the room, as he was getting dressed. After three years I had no need to look to know his daily routine. His and mine…

He silently came closer to me ,rearranged the sheets so I was well tucked in and placed a warm, hot, feverish _… not even slightly cold , chilly, frigid _… kiss on my forehead. Normally I would have reacted to his touch and I would have woken up, but today I had no power to do so. I felt too tired to get up that early so I drifted back to sleep…

When I opened my eyes again I had completely lost truck of time. The sun was high but what time exactly was it? I got up and went to the kitchen hoping caffeine would wake me up. Why was I so worn out? Could it be because of last night? No, I've been through much more _intense_ nights and I didn't wake up that tired… I might have the flue I thought to myself as I took a sip of my coffee and instinctively glanced and the clock. Shoot! I said. It was half past twelve! Oh, no no no … my publisher will be furious! Damn it! I put my mug on the counter and looked for my daily planner.

I quickly flipped the pages to today's date and dialed the number to my publisher's office… "Pebble publishing offices , how can I help you?" I said the receptionist from the other side of the line. "Hello Kate. It's Bella." I greeted her. "Oh, hello Bella! How are you?" "I'm fine, thanks. I just over slept today. Is she furious?"I asked. "Oh, no. Not at all. Actually she had an unexpected meeting , so she probably hasn't even noticed you not calling." "Good good … put me through then …"I breathed. "Right away …''. "Have a nice day Kate." "You too!" she said and monotone classical music started to play.

While I was on hold I examined the page of my planner in front of me. I was searching for anything else I had probably forgotten to do today when I noticed a red dot next to the date on top of the page. I quickly flipped through the previous pages. The last five ones were all marked. Oh, no! I was about to panic was about to get me when a "Hello" was heard through the phone "Hello Sarah" I managed to say.

Five minutes had passed since I hung up the phone but I couldn't move my eyes off that stupid page of my planner. Oh my God … Six whole days? Ok, I had to calm myself down and think clearly. I couldn't deny it, I was supposed to have my period in the last five days at least. But I had not. _Breathe _…I told myself. It's not like it has never happened before, but not for six days. Oh my God, it's been six whole days. That's almost a week! I started to breathe faster and felt a knot high in my stomach. I could hear my heart beat too fast and felt my hands sweating ._I think I am having a panic attack Ok, calm down. Let's think about it_. We took **every** precaution. Right! I was more than a hundred percent sure about it. So this might all be a false conclusion. Yes, a wrong assumption… _Or maybe not… you don't include him in the definition of normal…_ No. I quickly shoved that thought away. At this point, I made a deal with myself. I wasn't allowed to freak out about any aspect of the matter, until I was positive if I was… _great I can't even say the word in my head…_ I quickly got dressed and left the house. I would visit the drug store first thing tomorrow morning. Until then I would have an average-Bella-day. I had a lot of errands to run for today and with all these going on in my head I was running out of time.

First stop the post office. Sarah asked me to mail her the drafts of my new book today so we would discuss it next week. I copied the hand written pages, put them in an envelope and handed it to John, the post-office assistant. "Tomorrow morning is the best I can do for you Bella" he informed me. "Great John, thanks a lot." I replied. "You are welcome." He said as I exited the building. Next stop was grocery store and then straight to Charlie's.

I parked my truck in front of the house. I instinctively glanced at what used to be me bedroom window. _Too many things have changed_… With my hands full I walked towards Charlie, who had heard me park in the lawn and was waiting for me at the door to help me with the grocery bags. "Hello Bells!" he said cheerfully. "Hello dad." I told him as he took the bags off my hands. "I thought you weren't coming today." He said and started to put things in the fridge. "I'm sorry for being late, I overslept today." I told him and helped him put away the rest of the things. "Oh, Bells… don't get me wrong here, you know you don't have to do this, let alone apologize for being late." He said. "I know dad." I told him, prepared to have the same conversation for the hundredth time. "I am really glad to see you every other day, but I want to remind you, you can just visit without having to cook for me." "Don't you think you are old enough to admit that you can't cook a proper meal?" I told him with a grin. "I can cook…" he told me with a smirk "and to my defense you won't be able to do this forever. You'll have to take care your own family at some point." He told me taking me off guard. I froze in place for a second. What's wrong with the universe today? Is it trying to drive me crazy? "We'll see when time comes." I answered with my back facing him. He knew I wouldn't say anything else so he dropped the subject.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. We had roasted chicken with vegetables and chatted over my new book. I was washing the dishes when I heard my cell ring. "Dad can you see who it is? I'm in the kitchen." I said. "It's Jacob." "Pick it up and I'll be there in a sec." I shouted back."Hello Jacob." I heard him say as I started cleaning up my hands. "I'm fine. How are you?..." Charlie said and I knew he was walking towards me. "Yeah, yeah… she is right here …" he said and handed me the phone. "Jake?" "Hello sweetheart. How are you?" "I'm good. A bit tired but fine. Are you going home?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm on my way but I'll give Sam a lift first." he said and then I heard Sam shouting a "Hello Bella" from somewhere in the back. "Ok then… tell them all I said hi. I won't be late." I said. "Bye sweetie." He said and we hung up.

I finished the dishes, packed same food for me and Jake and spend some more time with Charlie. "Goodnight dad." I told him twenty minutes later as I leaving. "Bye Bells… and sorry for what I said earlier. It just crossed my mind. I didn't mean to ambush you." he said in a low sweet voice. "I know dad… It's fine." I reassured him and got in my truck.

I was driving home thinking that Jake would already be there and I was probably a bit late, but when I parked in front of the house his car wasn't at his regular spot. "Jake?" I called out when I got in. Nobody answered. Hadn't he arrived yet? And I thought I was the one being late. Well after all he told me he'd stop by Sam's place, I figured. I should have seen this coming. I couldn't even remember the last time Jacob stayed there for less than an hour. I don't know what's so special about Sam's place, but Jake is there almost every day. Never mind, he'll probably be here in a couple of minutes. It's better this way. Nevertheless, I had some things to think through before he got here. I put the food in the fridge and with my planner in hand, I walked to the living room and sat on the coach. I opened it in today's page for one more time today. My back sank in the pillows; I laid on my side and stretched my legs. I traced the page in front of me with my eyes. My fingers slowly slid to the top of the page. I touched gently the red dot. I remember doing that red mark over a month ago. Even now I could feel the pressure I've put on it, the circles I've done in order to draw it next to today's date.

It did never cross my mind, that one day there would be a possibility that would turn everything upside down. A baby… My baby … and his... bringing new responsibilities, a new life and a predetermined future ahead of me. I could handle the unknown, the unnatural and the new needs that would come up. But how could I make amends with the fact that I would be tied to him so strictly to him … _to him and to no one else _… I didn't know if it was fear or anxiety but an uncomfortable feeling started taking over me. I abruptly closed the planner. Tomorrow morning everything would be clear. No anxiety over a possibility. I am fine with Jake at the time and there is no accurate information to change that. I thought to myself with my eyes closed when I heard a key on the door. He came in, tossed his keys on the little desk by the door and flashed me a huge smile.

"Hello there…" he said with what I assumed was a mix of love, lust and adoration in his voice. "You are late…" I said back still sat on the coach with a smirk on my face. He came next to me. His face inches away from mine. "I suppose I am…" he said and leaned closer. He merely brushed his lips over mine and placed soft kisses on my neck, my collarbone… He lifted his head again. His eyes seeing directly into mine and mine into his. "Is there any way you could possibly forgive me?" he asked in a lustful voice. "Well, if you are willing to take my mind off things for the rest of the night…you can count yourself forgiven." I whispered slowly against his cheek while my hands were already traveling all over his chest. A distraction was the best thing I could have at the moment. "Consider it done …" he said and his lips met mine.

To be continued…

Reviews make my day!

Xoxo, vasso12345


End file.
